fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ishimori Aya
Ishimori Aya(イシモリアヤ) is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She is rugged and sturdy but is a hot-headed girl sometimes. This makes her furry like her ideal, Haran Kasai from the Elemental 5(エレメンタル5). Her catchphrase is Fire!(ファイア!) or I am a burning light!(私は燃える光です!). Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is Cure Blaze(キュアブレイズ). Her theme color is red, and she represents the hero of fire, Haran Kasai(ハラン葛西). Profile * Name: Ishimori Aya * Species: Human * Zodiac: Gemini * Blood-Type: 0 * Weight: 127 lbs * Height: 6"8" * Eye: Yellow * Hair: Red(Aya), Light Red(Blaze) * Problem(s): None History Personality Appearances In casual clothes, she wears a t-shirt and jeans. She wears a white long-sleeved short, with a circle-shaped collar, just to fit her head. The short goes down to her hips. She wears blue shorts, that goes down to her thighs. She wears a red short-sleeved, half-shirt, with a triangle-shaped collar, with the end point going down to the center of her chest. Her hair is in a low ponytail, looking like the ponytail looks small, indicating that she has short hair. Strings of hair, or her side bangs, go down to her shoulders. She also wears red gym shoes, and knee-high socks. Uniform TBA PJ's TBA Winter TBA Swimwear TBA Movie #1 TBA As Cure Blaze, she wears a short dress. Her top is red, with fire-shaped sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut piece, acting like a collar. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of red cloth connected to the end of the collar, cut fire-shaped. Connected to the jewel, is a bow like ribbon, with a fire-cut at the ends of the ribbon. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. There is a fire-cut at the end of the skirt. The other skirt is made of two piece. The first piece is orange piece, with a fire-cut at the end. The second piece under it is white skirt, that looks like shorts. The pact is shown on the right side of the shorts, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white shoes, with red thigh-high socks, both ends have fire cuts. The socks go over the shoes. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. Her gloves start from her waists, with the top ends being fire-cut. Her hair are red, two long, low ponytails. At the ends of the pigtails are connected to a diamond-shaped jewel, with connecting to two extra strips of hair. Strings of hair, or her side bangs, go down to her shoulders. She also has a piece of hair sticking out, with a diamond-shaped jewel connected to the piece. Ultra Blaze TBA Hyper Blaze TBA Relationships * Motomizu Rinryo * Yamanaka Mao * Black Power / Okakawa Sachi * Energy / Avaron * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Engo / Arata Cure Blaze Cure Blaze is Aya's alter ego. Her theme color is red, and she represents the hero of fire, Haran Kasai. Her power's consists of fire. She uses her Super Commune to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Justice Evolution!" Transformations * Cure Blaze * Ultra Blaze * Hyper Blaze Attacks Songs Solo Duet Etymology Ishimori (イシモリ) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, ishi(石) meaning "stone", and mori(森) meaning "forest". Aya (アヤ) is a common Japanese female name meaning "beautiful". Gallery Trivia Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly